


Snow In My Face

by orphan_account



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:10:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1985874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this after Ross mentioned in Castle Crashers (episode:knives in my face) that he had never seen real snow, and dan said he should go to New Jersey with him to see it.<br/>It's really fluffy, and light. 1654 Words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow In My Face

Ross laughed as Danny made a stupid joke on steam train. Dan watched as Ross rested his head on his shoulder. Dan ruffled his hair and sighed smiling at the silly Aussie resting against him. Ross' eyes were trained on the tv focus covering the film of his blue eyes, sleep fading in and out. The timer had gone off about three minuets ago, but Ross wanted to finish this one part, so they had decided to just make a longer episode than usual. The two had been recording for hours now, as they had to get episodes ready to go up while the group was on vacation. "Next time on steam train!" Ross' peppy voice pulled dan out of his thoughts just in time to hear Ross mumble something vaguely sexual next to the microphone. "Get away from there!" Dan said teasingly before he pushed Ross' shoulder laughing lightly before they turned of the recording devices after hours of nonstop gaming.

Ross tossed the controler to the floor and curled his head up against Dan's shoulder. Dan felt butterflies dance in his stomach as he rested his arm around Ross' waist. The couple was still new to each other, their love pure but clumsy. When the two would try to hold hands they would always end up colliding, causing a few scratches and bruises, their bodies not in tune like couples that had been together for a long time were. But when the two would finally manage to clasp their hands tight it felt like heaven. Dan picked Ross up, and turned to him.

He picked Ross' hands up in his and turned them over again and again, studying them as though they had the secrets to the universe. He placed a kiss on one gently and smiled. "Are you ready to come see where I grew up?" Dan asked, his stomach in turmoil with excitement and nervousness. Dan had asked Ross to see where he used to live and spend the vacation there with him. It was February and all the festivities for the holidays had passed. The almost spring blues were getting to the whole group. The pair were set to leave that night, before anyone else ended up leaving so that they could say good bye.

"I'm really excited." Ross said and then took his hands out of Dan's and pressed them against his cheeks. "You've told me so much about it, I can't help it, I'm kinda nervous too though." Ross may have traveled a lot, but for some reason this felt more nerve racking. Dan matched his hands in the same way Ross had his but on Ross' face. He looked down at the big blue doe eyes his boyfriend had and kissed him gently. Ross felt so fragile to Dan, like he could make one wrong move and hurt him so badly, Dan felt like he had so much power over Ross' safety and he was glad they were going together.

***

Ross and Dan were hugging everyone before they had to leave and catch their flight. Suzy was holding Ross in a tight sisterly embrace whispering good encouraging words to him. Dan was standing there with Arin in a gentle hug. "Be careful with him okay," Arin said quietly to Dan as he looked towards Ross. "You know how worked up he gets." Dan nodded in answer to Arin before they patted each other on the back and pulled away from their hug. Dan came up behind Ross and wrapped his arm around the tiny body next to him. The toe made their last waves and then turned luggage in hand to go through security and board their flight.

***

Danny had made Ross take the window seat, knowing how excited Ross might be when they were landing, as well as to keep the third person who was a stranger away from him. Dan stuffed their carry on bags in the overhead compartment before sitting next to Ross. Ross was struggling with his seat belt, and Dan wondered how he survived in life. He chuckled and took the simple belt from Ross and clicked it in properly. Ross beamed up at him, his rounded cheeks flushed. Dan clicked his buckle in and then intertwined Ross' arm and his arm resting the tangle on the arm rest inbetween them. A larger man sat next to Dan's right and he was severely glad he had taken the middle seat instead of Ross. Ross was also in the position he liked to be so he could rest comfortably against Dan's shoulder. Dan held onto Ross' hand as Ross fell asleep before the emergency announcements had even started.

***

"Come on," Dan said gently shaking Ross. Dan's arm was soar from keeping it intertwined with Ross. The two had slept through most of the flight, Ross more so than Dan, who had decided to just watch Ross for a while. "Ross," Dan hissed lovingly. It was almost midnight and their plane had finally landed, so they could leave. They had only packed carry on bags, so the two of them could leave quickly. Ross finally stirred after a few quick slaps from Dan and he rubbed his eyes looking up at Dan almost like a child would. He smiled and then proceeded to try and get up, unfortunately Ross hadn't been unbuckled so he was pulled back imideately causing dan to try and stifle laughs, Dan unbuckled the pouting Ross and kissed him on the cheek, happy they could finally leave. The two exited the boarding are and started towards the exit of the airport. Dan explained to Ross about which hotel he had reservations for them in, and that they were going to take a taxi and then sleep in in the morning. Their hands were interlocked tangled together.

***

The airport was large, and finally they had made it to the doors. There were plenary of cabs outside and as they pushed through the doors together a panic sank into Dan's stomach. He felt Ross' bps mall hand leave his the moment they went through the doors and he quickly spun around searching for his nieve boyfriend. After a moment of panic Dan saw him staring up at the moonlit sky, knees deep in snow in, what Dan assumes is a garden in the spring and summer months. Ross had dropped his bag and Dan rolled it over to where a cab driver was, and said he would pay extra if he chilled there and watched their stuff. He explained how his boyfriend was new and the cabbie gruffly nodded. Dan handed him a little in advance and hoped there would be no problem.

Dan walked over to his boyfriend, his pants started to feel heavy on the bottom the cold snow making them damp. He grabbed Ross' hand to turn him around and scold him for leaving, but when he turned Dan couldn't be mad. Ross' eyes were gleaming in the pale moonlight. He was watching as the sky let out light white puffs of water and his blue eyes contrasted and matched perfectly. Snow danced on his long eyelashes and wonder flowed through his body, from his eyes to the one free hand he had out to catch the fleeting snowflakes. His mouth was open I n a gentle awe, and his hair glistened wet from the snow. Ross was beautiful like this, bewilderment, excitement and innocence in his understanding of the world made Ross look so fragile, and so gorgeous. Dan gingerly let go of Ross' hand just to see what he would do next, and god Dan thought he might melt the snow with how warm and fast his heart was beating. Ross spun around in a graceless circle before falling back into the pile of snow the amazement never leaving his eyes. He stared up at the moon and and reached his hand up as though he was going to try and grab it. Dan allowed Ross his excitement for five minuets, which was the world to Ross, until finally he called him out of the dream world.

"Come on Ross, let's go now." His words were gentle as he coaxed Ross to stop dancing, and being damn beautiful in the snow. He held his hand out and pulled Ross up guiding him to their gracious cabbie, sitting him down and buckling him up. Dan gave the cabbie a little bit more cash before telling him where they were headed. It was almost one and Dan thought he couldn't love anyone else as much as he loved Ross and the way he saw the world so differently from anyone else. Ross shivered as the car started to drive into the night, and Dan took his coat off resting it on Ross' shoulders and then pulled Ross up against him trying to keep him warm. As Ross fell asleep Dan thought about how he must be the luckiest guy in the world.

**** Dan tucked Ross into bed and sighed at their lost vacation. He felt Ross' forehead, it was still pretty warm, and then spooned a little soup into his mouth.

"I shouldn't have let you prance around like a dork in the snow for so long. I had forgotten you weren't used to this weather." Dan laughed at the little groan and pissed off look Ross gave him. He kissed Ross' forehead stowing the soup on one of the side tables, tucked the blankets in one last time and went to shut the lights off.

"Dan," Ross whispered. "Yeah?" Dan replied looking at his boyfriend lovingly through the darkness. "Dan, won't you stay with me?" Danny shook his head closing the door as he padded over to the bed. He pulled the first layer of blanket up and rested on the rest of the layers wrapping his arms around Ross and pulling the cover over them both.


End file.
